


Smoky Kisses

by Setaeru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cock Slapping, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Dean, Forced Feminization, High School, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Shy Dean, Size Difference, Smoking, Student Castiel, Student Dean, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Virgin Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Setaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Humor me, Dean," he said, taking a drag from his cigarette. Dean didn't have time to prepare himself, as he was too busy wondering how Castiel knew his name, so he could only gasp in shock when Castiel swept forward and pressed their lips together, blowing cigarette smoke through his parted lips. Dean sucked in the smoke, and shuddered at the rush of nicotine - even if it was second-hand - and a quiet whimper escaped him as Castiel flicked his tongue into his mouth and obscenely stroked Dean's tongue. God, he tasted perfect. Like mint chocolate and smoke and dammit.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Castiel pulled away, a twinkle in his unnaturally blue eyes. Dean choked after a moment and exhaled the smoke, panting quietly. Castiel chuckled and licked his pale pink lips, lifting his hand and taking another drag from the nearly finished cigarette. He flicked away the ash and lowered his hand, blowing the smoke out through his nose - like a dragon.</em>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The story of how Dean fell head- no, the story of how Dean fell butts over ash for 'bad boy' Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoky Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> It's unbetaed and (mostly) unread. Please forgive me for all the mistakes (and there are probably a fuck ton of mistakes - mainly character, I think), and maybe point them out for me to correct? If you think I should add more tags then please tell me. :)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Dean's boots crunched the snow below as he walked to the smoke pit, a place delinquents, jocks and assholes gathered for a quick smoke break. He stepped up next to a boy with messy bed hair, black jeans and a grey buttoned cardigan and black shoes. It took a moment but Dean realized this boy was Castiel Novak, a bad playboy senior. The boy-no he was a man, Jesus man, look at that fucking stubble. The man smirked at him, his intense blue eyes raking over him like he was a piece of meat.

"Hello," he drawled in a gravelly, deep voice. Dean swallowed hard because mother of fuck, what kind of eighteen year old had a voice like that?!

"Hi," Dean muttered, looking down at his ratty boots. "Can I, er- eh-em, have a cig?" The man didn't reply, but Dean heard him inhale and exhale from his lit cigarette. He sighed and turned to go to the group of shits to his left, wondering if they'll give him one.

"Tell you what," Castiel said, and Dean turned to him, only to immediately look away from his blue eyes. "You hold out til lunch and I'll give you one."

Dean frowned, stepping away from him. "Naw, man," Dean said, shaking his head. "I'm not in the mood for bullshit. I can get one somewhere else."

Castiel shook his head, looking amused. He reached out with his free hand and grabbed Dean's wrist, jerking him closer. Dean swallowed, stumbling and lifting his other hand, bracing himself against Castiel's chest. He blushed the moment he realized this and dropped his hand, trying to step away but Castiel wouldn't let him. The man let go of his wrist and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and grinned.

"Humor me, Dean," he said, taking a drag from his cigarette. Dean didn't have time to prepare himself, as he was too busy wondering how Castiel knew his name, so he could only gasp in shock when Castiel swept forward and pressed their lips together, blowing cigarette smoke through his parted lips. Dean sucked in the smoke, and shuddered at the rush of nicotine - even if it was second-hand - and a quiet groan escaped him as Castiel flicked his tongue into his mouth and obscenely stroked Dean's tongue. God, he tasted perfect. Like mint chocolate and smoke and dammit.

Castiel pulled away, a twinkle in his unnaturally blue eyes. Dean choked after a moment and exhaled the smoke, panting quietly. Castiel chuckled and licked his pale pink lips, lifting his hand and taking another drag from the nearly finished cigarette. He flicked away the ash and lowered his hand, blowing the smoke out through his nose - like a dragon.

"I'm-I'm not- not gay," Dean stammered out, but he didn't pull away. Castiel's strong gaze searched his face, and he must have seen something because his features softened, as did the upward tilt of his lips.

"It's okay," he said quietly. "I'm not gay either." His arm slid down his back and wrapped around his waist, slowly pulling Dean closer to his body. Castiel looked down then back up, lifting his hand and turning the cigarette around, presenting the butt to Dean. "Go ahead." He pressed it against Dean's lips, waiting for him to part them.

Dean swallowed a mouthful of saliva and opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around the white end and sucking lightly. Smoke immediately filled his mouth and he pulled his head away, sucking in another breath then exhaling. He relaxed, feeling a familiar thrum and tingle in his body.

Castiel hummed and inhaled the last drag before tossing the butt into a pile of snow. "Meet me here after first."

"I thought you said lunch?" Dean licked his lips, inspecting Castiel's face. Looking at his naturally shaped eyebrows and his wind and sleep ruffled hair, and his straight nose and thin lips, his cheekbones and his jawline and his slim neck and Adam's apple. God, he wanted to touch all of that. And it was so weird. His face heated up, when he realized Castiel was looking at him a little strangely.

"Changed my mind," he grinned, ferally. "I have something better in mind now." He dropped his arm and stepped away, shoving his hands into his pockets. Dean felt cold. He coughed almost nervously and shifted, sniffing and looking at the school. "Go on."

Dean looked back at Castiel, frowning slightly. The man looked amused and intrigued, his pink cheeks making his eyes shine. "I'll... see you?" It sounded so awkward that Dean flinched. Castiel smiled though, and nodded. So Dean turned and walked back to the school, and just as he opened the door, the one minute warning bell rang. He looked back at Castiel and ducked his head when he realized Castiel was looking, and he stepped inside the school.

* * *

After a lot of deliberation, Dean decided not to go to the smoke pit after first period. Instead, he held out until lunch before heading out there, desperately hoping Castiel wasn't anywhere near.

Dean glanced around, and relaxed when he noticed Castiel wasn't in sight. Thank God. Dean looked at the people huddling together by the pit, wondering who he could ask for a cigarette. Crowley was there, the guy from Dean's English class, but he was a little bit of a dick. There was also Victor, who would stare at Dean weirdly for a bit but give him a cigarette after a while. Ash was there too, but Dean didn't feel like talking about computers with the guy.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said from his right. Dean jumped and turned to him with wide eyes, heart going a mile a minute. Castiel smirked and flicked open a Zippo lighter with wings on it, igniting it and holding the flame over the end of his cigarette, lighting it. He flicked the lighter closed and slid it into the pocket of his beige trench coat, along with his pack of Marlboro.

"U-uh, hi," Dean stammered, shifting away and turning his body so that it didn't face Castiel at all. Dean heard the man blow out smoke and laugh softly.

"I waited for you," Castiel said after a while of silence, already half done his cigarette. Dean licked his dry lips, shuddering when a blast of cold wind crept down his collar.

"Yeah, uh, I got... held up," Dean said, swallowing nervously and trying to ignore the heaviness in his belly.

"Mm," Castiel's heavy gaze studied him, so noticeable even though Dean wasn't looking at him. "I get it, Dean. You don't want to hang out with me, or be seen. I understand. I have quite the reputation. I'm not mad; frankly, I don't care. However," Castiel took a drag of his cigarette, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder and turning his body so they were facing each other. Dean risked a look up, and gulped at the dark look in Castiel's eyes. "I dislike when people lie to me. It makes me angry."

"I- I wasn-" Dean bit his lip, embarrassed, but he couldn't look away.

Castiel sighed, licking his lips and looking up at the sky when snow began to fall. It revealed his throat, and God was it a nice throat. "I really hoped you'd gotten over the whole lying shit after all these years," Castiel snorted, flicking his cigarette to the snowy ground. He turned back to Dean, a disappointed expression shadowing his features and it tore at Dean, mentally and physically. "Guess it was too much to hope for."

Castiel dropped his hand and stepped back, fishing out his pack of cigarettes and extracting two. He stuffed it back inside and pulled out his lighter. He tossed one of the cigarettes at Dean, who barely caught it, and tucked the other between his lips, lighting it with a couple flicks. He reached out with the flame, holding it close to Dean and raising a brow, waiting for him to light the cigarette, no doubt.

After a moment, Castiel rolled his eyes and flicked the lighter closed, tucking it into his pocket. "See you around, Dean." Castiel turned and walked away, heading down a snow covered path that led away from the school. Dean's brows furrowed and his looked down at the cigarette clutched between his fingers.

All these years?

Dean was suddenly thrown back several years, to when he was a child and innocent and confused and stupid. So goddamn stupid.

* * *

_Dean, no more than five years old, sat in the principal's office with a bloody lip. Beside him sat a much younger looking Castiel, with a teary gaze and a bloody fist, and another boy he didn't remember too well. "Bruno says that Castiel hit you, Dean, and he tried to protect you by pushing Castiel but Castiel retaliated by punching him, is that true?" A scruffy faced man spoke._

_"I didn't do it!" Castiel protested, sniffing as tears slipped down his face. "I punched Bruno not Dean!"_

_"Castiel! You will wait your turn." The man said sternly, glaring at Castiel for a brief second before turning back to Dean._

_Bruno had threatened and punched Dean in the face and when Castiel had tried to protect him, he'd gotten pushed to the ground for his efforts. Bruno had then made up a different story when the teacher on watch had stormed over._

_Bruno, he barely remembered him as the other boy, glared at Dean, reminding him of his threat to hurt his brother if he didn't do everything he said, anytime he said it._

_So Dean hesitated, wondering if he should say the truth... but his brother. "_ _It is," he muttered a couple seconds later, flinching at Castiel's quiet sob of protest._

* * *

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, bringing him out of his stupor. His head snapped up and he looked around wildly, trying to spot Castiel. He saw a flash of beige and black disappear around the far around of the school grounds and ran towards the snow covered pavement, running off after Castiel.

Cas had stopped talking to him from that day, he'd ignored Dean in every way possible. And after a month, he'd moved away. Dean had regretted that day ever since it had happened. He had regretted it his whole life, still did, but he'd managed to push it to the back of his mind.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, catching sight of the beige coat. Castiel stopped and turned, smoking trailing from his mouth. The man furrowed his brows and frowned at Dean as he skidded to a stop five feet away. Dean panted, bent over slightly and face no doubt red. "Shit, you're fast," he rasped, sucking in big breaths of air.

"Can I help you?" Castiel asked, taking a drag from his cigarette and flicking the ash into the snow, uncaring that it wasn't even finished.

"Yeah," Dean straightened and breathed. "You, ah, I'm sorry." Dean said lamely, looking at his feet.

"Okay?" Castiel sounded confused. "Look, I don't care. You lied, whatever. Everyone does it."

"No-" Dean reached out and grabbed at Castiel's arm when he turned to go. "Wait! Just... I'm sorry for... lying about you punching me." Castiel didn't turn to him, didn't move for several quiet moments. Then he started shaking, first his shoulders then his whole body, his head lowering. For one horrifying moment, Dean thought Castiel was crying.

But then... he heard...

_Laughter._

He was laughing.

Castiel threw his head back and outright roared with amusement, his eyes sparkling and his lips turned up in a huge grin. "You're almost pathetic, Dean," he gasped between breaths. "I don't give a fuck anymore." He turned to Dean fully, shrugging off Dean's loose hand and breathing deeply to calm himself. "You lied, Dean, because you were afraid of a little shit. Boo- fucking-hoo. I'm over it."

"But... I'm- I'm sorry, Cas," Dean felt his chest tighten with a phantom pain and his eyes burned. He bit his lip to keep it from quivering and sniffed lightly. Fuck.

Castiel paused, gaze sweeping over his face. "Are you..." Dean ducked his head and turned away, ready to leave. This was a stupid idea. He shouldn't have come after him. "Hey, don't-" Castiel grabbed his arm, just about yanking him towards him and wrapped his arms around him, tucking Dean's head into his neck. "Don't cry, Dean."

"Why the fuck do you care?" he muttered, sliding his arms around Castiel and feeling relaxed for the first time in what felt like years.

"I don't," Castiel muttered. "I forgive you, okay? I did a long time ago."

"You shouldn't have."

Castiel was quiet for a few moments, then he pulled back so they were face to face. "If I make you do something, will you forgive yourself?"

"What?"

"If I do something, and you agree and follow through with it, will you forgive yourself?"

"I... guess?" Dean sniffed, embarrassed, and frowned.

Castiel smirked, dark, and let go of him, taking his warmth with him as he began to walk back towards the school. "Let's go then, we don't have all day. I have to make it back before last period."

"Aren't we... going the wrong way?" Dean jogged to catch up to Castiel, licking his lips and biting his lips for a brief second. He fell into step beside the man, wiggling his toes as he felt his boots get wet.

"Unless you want to walk through town, no," Castiel glanced at him, almost curious, before looking straight ahead again. They entered the parking lot for students and Castiel strolled over to a beautiful '69 Camaro SS in a breathtaking matte black - Dean barely resisted a squeal of delight when he recognized the car - and unlocked it, sliding into the driver side. There was a little snow on the car but not much, or really any at all. Dean quickly followed him, slipping into the car and looking at the shiny leather seats and the - almost painfully - clean interior.

"This is a beauty," Dean muttered, completely and totally in awe. Castiel looked at him and smirked, turning the engine on with a roar, and a moment later revved the engine just to watch Dean's eyes widen with delight. "Shit, man."

"Thanks."

"How'd you even get this car? The 396 is rare as hell."

"Connections," Castiel muttered, changing gears and driving out of the parking lot and blending into traffic. Dean resisted the urge to touch everything and looked out the window, grateful he didn't have to walk in the snow. His shoes and socks were already wet. "We're going to the mall. I'm gonna buy you something and you're gonna wear it."

Dean frowned, eyeing him as he thought of what it could be. Probably something girly. Had to be. A skirt? Makeup? He said wear though, so clothes. Castiel turned the radio on to a rock station, turning it up loud and basically ignoring Dean for the entire trip to the mall. Dean turned away again, leaning his head against the cool glass of the window and watching as snow fell from the sky.

* * *

They pulled into the mall parking lot, Castiel managing to catch a parking spot fairly close to one of the mall doors. They slid out of the car and made their way to the entrance, shuffling inside quickly. Castiel told him to go to the shoe store to their right while he took off in a different direction, disappearing behind a wall a second later.

Well... Dean shrugged and headed into the store, looking at the boots and sneakers and heels curiously. He ignored the last two and went for the boots, trying to find a cheap but sturdy pair he could maybe buy. There was a really nice black boot in his size, the last pair, but it was over seventy dollars and he sure as hell couldn't afford that. He tried them on though and immediately fell in love.

For a moment, he considered stealing them, but the guy behind the register had seen him put them on and walk in with his shitty boots so he decided against it. Dean returned the shoes to their place and plopped down on a bench, leaning against a shelf and sighing. The guy at the register glanced at him every few minutes, curious, but he didn't say anything.

After forty minutes Castiel strolled into the store with a big black bag and went straight for the heel section. Dean froze, not sure if he should follow. A couple seconds later Castiel popped up on the other side of the shelf though. So he hadn't been looking there. Thank God.

"Find anything you like?" He asked, looking almost painfully innocent. Dean shrugged, looking at the bag but unable to see inside because of the tissue paper on top. "There must be something here you like." Castiel inspected the boots, looking at them all carefully.

"Those are nice," Dean muttered, waving in the general direction of the boots he tried on earlier. Castiel looked at them for a moment then pulled them off the shelf and handed them to Dean.

"Go to the cashier and have him ring it up," Castiel said, turning on his heel and walking away. Dean hesitated that obeyed. He could always save up and pay him back later, right? That is, if he even gave Dean the shoes. Dean half-smiled at the guy behind the counter and watched him ring it up, telling him the price was eighty-one dollars. Castiel came up behind him with a closed shoe box, gesturing him away. "Go wait outside."

"Why?"

"Just go," Castiel set the shoes on the counter and lightly pushed him away. Dean huffed and walked out of the store, standing by the entrance and rocking on his heels. Castiel came out a moment later with two more bags and a weird little grin. "Come on," he said, looking down at his watch. "We don't have a lot of time."

Dean looked at his phone, finding they still had plenty of time before last period. He followed the man out to his car, watching him put the bags in the trunk before getting in and starting it. They drove back to the school but then kept going a little longer. Castiel pulled up in a nice driveway of a large house, parking in the garage and turning the car off.

"Inside, let's go," he ordered, stepping out and grabbing the bags from the trunk and heading into the house through the garage door. He kicked his shoes off and set them in a tray in a closet, setting the bags down and hanging up his coat. He turned to Dean, expectant.

Dean looked away and shrugged his coat off, taking an offered hanger and putting the coat on it, setting it inside the closet. He removed his wet boots and set them on the tray, wiggling his cold toes in his damp socks. Castiel eyed him for a moment then frowned, picking up the bags and walking deeper into the house.

Dean followed, trying not to marvel at the expensive furniture and hardwood flooring and trim and just about everything else. Castiel led him down a few halls to where he assumed the back of the house was, then he opened a door and skipped down a set of steps to a basement. It was huge and clean, and it look like a furnished bedroom; probably was.

Castiel set the bags on a coffee table before a sectional sofa, dropping down onto it with a sigh and turning to look at Dean. He pursed his lips and sat forward, looking through the shoe bags and setting one on the floor under the table. "Take the bags into that room," he pointed to a closed door. "Shower and use everything inside. _Everything_ , Dean." There was a warning in his tone as he said this, like he would do something if Dean didn't comply.

Dean nodded and grabbed the bags, walking to the door and opening it. It was a huge bathroom with both a shower stall and a bathtub. He shut the door and set the bags on the floor, crouching down to the floor and opening the shoe bag first. He pulled out the box and flicked the cardboard lid up, heart nearly stopping when he saw the pink four-inch heels in the box.

He reached for the black bag and pulled the tissue paper off, tossing it to the side and looking inside the bag. He whimpered pathetically to himself at the black panties, complete with a small pink bow in the front and black lace that would go down over his very upper thighs. Beside that was a pair of black stockings with lace at the top and an equally colored garter belt.

The next item of clothing he saw was a short plaid pink mini skirt with an inch of black lace going around the bottom and top. There was a small three pack of razors with a sticky note attached to it and a pink crop top to match the skirt. Jesus fucking Christ.

The note said to 'shave' so Dean figured he knew what Castiel wanted him to do with the razors, which was shave his whole body - including his beloved pubic hair. But seriously, this was too much. Too fucking much. But maybe... Dean swallowed and stood, taking the pack razors with him. He stripped out of his clothes and dropped them on the counter, opening the pack of razors and taking one out before stepping towards the shower and turning the water on.

Dean washed himself off with the products in there, which smelled exactly like Castiel did. He turned and lathered his legs in soap, taking the razor and beginning to shave his legs. He shaved from the ankle to the top of his calf, deciding to separate it into three parts, ankle to top of calf, top of calf to top of his knee, top of his knee to his crotch.

He went over his legs twice, having to stop multiple times to apply more soap and pull the long hairs from the razor. It was a fucking pain in the ass to do the backs of his legs, but he managed it. He did his armpits but decided not to do his forearm because someone would notice that for sure, and that was most definitely not okay.

He stared at his pubic hair for a brief moment, wondering if he would notice that Dean hadn't shaved it. His pubic hair was important to him. Dean groaned and soaped up his crotch and abdomen, shaving away the trimmed pubic hair first, then doing his lower belly, which didn't have much hair on it anyways.

Dean rinsed off once more then turned the water off and stepped out, shivering at the cool air. He tossed the razor in the garbage and dried off completely with a towel, ruffling his hair as he dried it. Dean took a deep breath then started pulling the clothes on, starting with the underwear and finishing with the heels; fumbling with the unfamiliar items the whole time.

He stood in front of the mirror awkwardly, feeling taller than normal and unstable, and completely weird. He could feel the satiny fabric of the clothing against his shaved body and it was even weirder. He couldn't go out like this. It was too embarrassing.

Just as he stepped out of the left heel, a knock sounded on the door. "Dean? Are you done?" Dean stared at the handle with panic, remembering he hadn't locked it.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"I'm coming in."

No!

Dean looked around, feeling lost and terrified. But it was too late. Castiel turned the handle and swung the door open, eyes darkening and lips parting with surprise as he gazed over Dean's body. "Dean," he breathed, swallowing thickly and stepping forward tentatively.

He felt his face turn red and he looked down at his feet, feeling so goddamn embarrassed. This was horrible. Next thing he knew, Castiel was going to bring out a video camera and tape him and show it to the entire school. God, please don't let that happen. He used his arms to cover his body as much as he could, feeling his eyes sting with unshed tears.

"You," Castiel licked his lips, walking closer until he could stand right in front of Dean. "You look... wow." Castiel knelt and grasped his ankle, lifting his leg up and gently placing the heel back on his foot. He looked up at Dean, a small smile appearing. "You look better than I'd hoped you would. And trust me, I had very high hopes."

"I can't do this," Dean whispered, stepping back and wobbling slightly. He leaned against the sink counter and closed his eyes, hands clenching tightly. "I can't."

Castiel stood and grabbed his hips, pressing his body against Dean's, keeping him against the counter. Dean tensed, feeling something... distinctive, press against him. Castiel leaned in closer, lips pressing against his throat, moving up to his ear. "Do you forgive yourself yet?"

"What?"

"You did everything I asked," as he said this, he dropped a hand down to the bare section of Dean's thigh, stroking over his smooth skin with his fingertips. " _Everything_ I asked. Now do you forgive yourself?"

"I-" Dean swallowed, turning his head away and looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"And I forgave you, Dean," Castiel's fingers slipped under his chin and made him lift his head. "Do you forgive yourself?"

"I can't."

Castiel frowned and dropped his hand, moving both hands and placing them on the counter just behind Dean, trapping him. Dean kept his head up, hesitantly locking eyes with Castiel. They weren't hard or angry, they were surprisingly soft and kind; but as he watched him silently, his eyes grew darker and darker, shadowing his true thoughts.

"We're not done," he said, stepping away and grabbing Dean's wrist, pulling him behind him and out of the room.

Dean stumbled after him, tripping twice and ending up slamming into Castiel's back the second time. He didn't say anything, but he did hold Dean so he could steady himself. Castiel nudged Dean in front of the television and turned, sitting down on the couch with his legs partly spread.

"You're going to sensually strip out of those clothes and then you're going to tease yourself until you truly cannot handle anymore. And I mean, truly. Tears better be pouring out of your eyes and unintelligible words better be spilling from your lips," Castiel ordered.

Dean gulped, looking down at his clothes nervously. He didn't know how to sensually strip, hell, he didn't even know how to strip without jumping all over the place. He didn't know what to do.

"I can tell you're nervous, and I'd offer you music, but at the moment, I have none that would fit this particular activity," Castiel went on. He threw his arms over the back of the couch, tilting his head and raising a brow. Waiting.

Dean shifted on his feet, just barely holding in a wince as the heels clacked against the floor. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. "I can't do this," he said weakly. "I won't."

"Dean."

"No," he swallowed and opened his eyes, staring down at his feet. "I refuse."

"Okay." That made him look up. That was fucking easy. What the hell. "At least remove your clothes slowly." Castiel blinked, lowering his arms to his lap. "Please?"

"Uh," Dean sighed. At least it wasn't a 'sensual strip' - the fuck was that anyways?, he didn't know how to do that shit.

Dean slid his hands under his shirt and slowly pulled it up and off, tossing it to the floor. Next, he wiggled out of his skirt, letting it slowly slid down his stocking clad legs and fall to the floor. He kicked it to the side and bit his lip, carefully turning around.

Dean pressed his hands to the front of his thighs and slowly slid them down his legs as he bent forward, legs spread and ass facing Castiel. He heard a sharp inhale and wiggled his ass, pressing his lips together tightly when the man groaned, a barely audible sound that he almost didn't hear.

He slipped his foot out of his left heel and placed it on the floor beside the heel, then did the same with his other foot. He stood up straight and carefully unclasped the metal attachments of the garter belt that connected to his stockings, starting with the back two and then turning around to show Castiel as he did the front two.

Dean removed the belt by unhooking the back of it, and tossed it to the side. He looked down at the bulge in his pants, cheeks burning when he noticed and felt that his cock was hard. He set his right foot on the table, slowly rolling down his stocking and tossing it to the side once it was off.

He did the same to his left leg then he hooked his thumbs onto the sides of his panties. He looked up and locked eyes with Castiel, flushing at the dark eyes that greeted him. He watched Castiel's eyes drop to his panties and slowly pushed them down his legs, taking them off and rubbing them over his cock lightly before tossing them to the side.

Dean lowered his arms to his side and stood straight. Dean bit his lip, face red as a tomato. Castiel stood swiftly and walked over to him, hands grabbing his hips and pulling him in close. He cupped Dean's jaw, and as he locked eyes with him, he realized there was a crazed look in the man's gaze. He swallowed nervously, wanting to look away but unable to. He hadn't even done anything.

"God, Dean," Castiel breathed, eyes wide.  "You are- " He was maybe an inch shorter than Dean, but standing here now with Castiel pressed up against him, intense eyes locked on his, he felt so much shorter than the man. Castiel leaned up and carefully pressed their lips together.

Dean inhaled sharply, surprised, and tensed. He pressed his hands to Castiel's chest, wondering if he should push him away but at the same time, wondering what it would feel like to give in. Wonder no more, he mused. Dean relaxed, hesitantly flicking his tongue out and brushing it against Castiel's.

It was the same as kissing a girl, he believed, but he'd only kissed on girl and he didn't really remember it that well; he'd been drunk, after all. "Dean," he whispered. Castiel slid his arms around him and down, rubbing over his bare ass and squeezing his cheeks tightly.

Dean moaned softly and melted further into him, his cock finally taking an interest in this sudden turn and swelling slowly against Castiel. He felt a rush of embarrassment when he realized that Castiel could most likely feel it, and tried to shift away.

He was having none of that, though.

Castiel made a deep noise in his throat, disapproving, and ground his hips into Dean's; their cock grinding into each other. Dean bucked against him, whimpering lightly and pulling back from the kiss. Castiel huffed and grabbed his face, forcing him to look the man in the eye.

"I want you on your knees," he murmured, pupils huge. "Sucking my cock with your pretty little cocksucker lips." Dean moaned and dropped to his knees, regretting it but ignoring the throb in his knees, instead grabbing at Castiel's pants and opening them quickly.

He pulled the man's hard cock out, licking his lips nervously. He looked up at Castiel, blushing at the dark smirk on his face. Dean wrapped his hand around the base of Castiel's cock and tentatively licked at the head. It immediately earned him a groan, and urged him to do it again. He wrapped his lips around Castiel's cock head, sucking lightly and licking at the slit.

Castiel slid his hand into his hair, pulling lightly, and rocked his hips, forcing Dean to take another inch of him into his mouth. He looked up, feeling panic as he thought about Castiel carelessly fucking his throat. There was a slightly reassuring look in Castiel's eyes though, telling him not to worry, and he listened, relaxing back and letting Castiel slowly fuck in and out of his mouth, never going in more then two, maybe two and a half inches.

Dean used his hand to stroke the rest of him, squeezing tightly and twisting his wrist as he did. He smiled slightly at Castiel's deep moans, sucking hard on the head. He lifted his other hand, gently grasping Castiel's full balls and massaging them in his hand. It earned him more little encouraging moans, so he squeezed them lightly and rubbed just a little harder.

Castiel cursed, hips jerking away from him. He crouched and grabbed Dean's face, kissing him deeply and taking over his mouth, dominating Dean's tongue with his own. "Sweet boy," he murmured, voice raspy. Dean whined at the choice of name, biting his lip and looking down as Castiel leaned back.

Castiel reached between Dean's legs and grabbed his cock firmly, stroking him slowly. Dean moaned, bucking his hips forward, arching his back. He wasn't big, he knew, especially compared to Castiel. The man didn't comment though, just continued stroking his cock, fingers tight as they moved over the length, thumb rubbing the head and smearing little drops of precum.

It felt amazing to have another hand on his cock, something he'd never felt before. It was so familiar and yet so different than when he jerked off, and he kind of preferred it when Castiel touched him. Castiel let go of his cock and stood, forcing Dean to his feet.

"Gonna fuck you 'til you can't move," Castiel said, grabbing Dean by the hips and lifting him up. Dean panicked and immediately grabbed at Castiel, wrapping his legs around his waist. Fuck, this bastard was strong, he moaned.

Castiel kissed him, easily stepping around furniture as he made his way to his bed, never once breaking the kiss. He only pulled back when they reached the bed, pushing Dean off of himself and letting him fall back onto the soft mattress and bounce. Dean scrambled up the bed, eyes wide as Castiel crawled on and straddled him.

The man leaned down, nipping his bottom lip before trailing butterfly kisses over his jaw and down his neck, biting sharply at his collarbones. Dean moaned, shifting beneath him and bucking up. "Please," he whispered, voice rough. "Ple- I just..."

"What? Huh? Please, what?" Castiel grinned up at him, biting at sections of his skin as he kissed over his chest, sucking small marks into his skin. Dean whimpered quietly, grabbing the sheets and squeezing them in his trembling hands.

"Cas," he gasped, tensing as Castiel laved at his right nipple, biting and sucking on the nub. Dean rocked up into him, moaning as his cock found somewhere to rut against. He arched his back, squeezing his eyes shut. "Goo- Good- Plea-"

"What the fuck do you want?" Castiel snarled, grabbing his jaw roughly and forcing a soft sob from his throat.

"I don't know!" Dean said, refusing to open his eyes. The hand softened, stroking over his jaw tenderly. "'m s'rry."

"Shh," Castiel kissed his cheeks, nose brushing lightly over his skin. "S'okay," he hummed. "I got you." Castiel wrapped his fingers around Dean's cock, stroking him fast and hard. "Do you wanna come for me, boy?"

"Yah, yah, yes," Dean gasped, bucking up into the hand desperately. "Oh my- Cas- Cas- Cas, Cas. I'm-" Dean trembled, fucking up hard into the hand and panting.

"Don't you dare come."

"I- Can't- Can't. Please. 'm gonna- gonna co-me," Dean cried out and arched his back further, driving his hips upward as he came over Castiel's hand. The man stroked him through it, fingers loosening and slowly down. Dean panted, slumping down on the bed.

"Such a naughty boy," Castiel clucked his tongue, removing his hands from Dean's cock. Dean whimpered, blinking his eyes open. Castiel held his hand out, eyes dark and sharp. "Eat it, you greedy slut."

His eyes burned with tears, but he lifted his head and obediently licked at his fingers. Shame ate at him and made him look away, a sob threatening to bubble forth. His come was kind of bitter and gross, and he didn't like it, not at all. "'m sorry."

"I know," Castiel said. "I know you are. You deserve to be punished though, yes? Don't want you thinking it'll be okay to happen again."

Dean whimpered and nodded, sniffing as a tear slipped down his cheek. "Y-you're right," he gulped. "Please punish me."

Castiel smiled and nudged him up to his knees, spreading them apart. "Hands behind your head." Dean lifted his arms, hand over hand behind his head. "Good boy," Castiel crooned, slipping one finger under the head of Dean's softened cock, holding it up straight. "Close your eyes and breath deeply."

Dean reluctantly obeyed, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting. And waiting. And wai- He yelped as Castiel slapped his cock, jumping back and hitting the headboard. He opened his eyes wide, curling his legs towards his chest. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he gasped, cock throbbing painfully. He grasped it and rubbed gently, wincing at the pain. "That hurt."

"It was supposed to. Now get back here," Castiel growled. "I wasn't finished."

"B-but-"

"Boy."

Dean whimpered and crawled back over to him, spreading his legs and dropping his chin to his chest. "I'm s'rry," he whispered, trying to stop the shaking of his hands. "Didn't mean to."

"I know, I know," Castiel hummed. "But just because you're sorry doesn't mean you can get away without punishment."

Dean watched Castiel slip his finger under the head of his cock again, and he saw him lift his hand but didn't follow it. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the hit the land. He sobbed when it did, his cock throbbing painfully, but he managed not to jerk away... much. Castiel did it one more time then pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back.

"Good boy," he whispered, kissing the side of his head. "You took that well." He held him close, and Dean struggled not to cry because he wasn't weak! He wasn't. Except he was. "I'm going to fuck you now."

Dean whimpered, letting himself be turned around and forced to his forearms, his head pushed into a pillow that smelled just like Castiel. Castiel spread his cheeks apart, which he couldn't help but feel embarrassed about and squirm away from. It earned him a sharp smack to his left ass cheek, and he immediately stilled, cock twitching with interest between his legs.

Castiel licked firmly over his hole, and Dean moaned softly, arching his back and pushing his hips back. Castiel did it again, and again, and again, making him wet and relaxing the ring of muscle. Dean whined, pawing at the sheets desperately as Castiel pressed his tongue in a little then pulled it back it, teasing him.

He licked at him until Dean was nice and loose and wet, clenching his ass around nothing and begging for something. Only then did Castiel press his finger against his hole and push in. Dean groaned and pulled away, feeling uncomfortable. "Kinda hurts," he muttered, wondering if Castiel would even care.

Castiel pulled his finger out and sat up, shifting over him and opening the bottom nightstand drawer. He pulled out a bottle and shut it, relaxing back and opening it with a click. Something squirted out and it was followed by a wet sound, but Dean didn't look back to see what he was doing.

Castiel pressed his cold finger against his hole, making him shiver, and pushed it back inside. It was slick and moved in and out fairly smoothly, although there was a slight burn to it that Dean figured was there because he was slowly being stretched around the finger. Castiel worked it in and out of him, stretching him as another finger rubbed over his rim.

He pushed that one in after a moment, forcing a grunt from Dean as it stretched him painfully. It burned and wasn't at all pleasant but he didn't say anything because he knew there was nothing Castiel could do to really ease the pain, besides stopping and he didn't exactly want that. Castiel licked at his rim, easing some of the sting, while his fingers worked themselves in and out of his ass.

Castiel crooked his fingers, grazing his prostate, and Dean cried out, trembling and bucking. His reaction got a laugh from Castiel, who rubbed the spot again, pressing on it firmly and stroking. Dean moaned, clenching and unclenching around his fingers, cock throbbing between his legs. "Cas," he whimpered. "Please."

The man eased up on his stroking, a third finger beginning to prod against his hole. Dean braced himself as the finger slid in, tensing up at the pain that followed it. He clenched around him but quickly tried to relax his muscles, knowing it wouldn't do him any good to tighten them. Castiel hummed approvingly from behind him, biting his ass and sucking a mark in into his skin.

"So nice and tight," he murmured against his skin, licking at the mark he'd just made on his ass cheek. "All for me."

"Yess," Dean panted, rocking his hips as Castiel started rubbing his prostate again. He forgot about the pain as pleasure took over, sending tingles through his whole body, his cock dripping heavily onto the bed. "Fuck me," he gasped.

"With pleasure," Castiel purred, fingers slipping out of his hole. There was another squirt from the bottle before Dean felt the head of Castiel's cock press against his rim. The man slid in smoothly, but Dean tensed and whimpered at the sting of pain that came with the thrust. "Breathe, Dean."

He did, exhaling and inhaling sharply and deeply, slumping forward with a pitiful little whimper. Castiel rubbed his lower back gently, his other hand moving to his hair and rubbing his scalp. He sighed and relaxed under him, purring as his hands soothed him. "Good boy," Castiel murmured, sounding so pleased that it twisted something in Dean harshly.

Castiel slid out slowly, maybe less than an inch, then pushed back in. Dean breathed a little heavier, feeling him pull out just a little more than before and then push back in. He did it over and over again, adding inch after inch, until he could smoothly thrust into Dean completely.

Castiel grabbed his hip firmly and his hair, pulling him up and forcing him to press his back against Castiel's chest. Dean groaned, scalp stinging with pricks of pain, but still he met Castiel's slow thrusts, moaning softly each time he grazed his prostate - just barely though. "Please," he whispered heavily.

"I want you to come for me," Castiel said, hand moving from Dean's hip to his cock. "Come in my hand like a good little boy." He whimpered pitifully at the name.

"But-"

"Dean." Castiel growled. "Come for me." He stroked him firmly, jerking his cock with a tight grip and a sharp twist. Dean gasped, bucking into his hand desperately. " _Now._ "

He whined and bucked his hips twice before coming into Castiel's hand, balls drawing up and cock thickening and pulsing as hot semen oozed out the tip of his cock. Dean moaned softly, trembling as Castiel continued slowly thrusting into him, rubbing over his prostate. He pulled his hand off of Dean's cock and held it up to his mouth, a silent order.

Dean licked at his come, cleaning Castiel's fingers and palm of the sticky white substance. Castiel buried his face in Dean's neck, a soft muffled groan escaping him. "So good, Dean," he whispered. "God, you're so perfect."

He didn't know what to say to that. Sure, Castiel had been muttering about him being a good boy for the last hour but perfect? That was funny. He was closer to 'complete and total fuck up' than 'perfect'.

Castiel rocked his hips, arms sliding around him, trapping his own to his sides. "You're perfect," Castiel said again, biting the shell of his ear gently. "And _mine_." Dean shivered, clenching his ass around Castiel's cock. "Fuck," he groaned, hips jerking roughly.

Dean moaned when he slammed straight into his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure racing through his body. His cock twitched almost painfully between his legs, slowly filling with blood again and hardening. "Do that again, do that again," he gasped, rocking back into him.

Castiel obeyed, snapping his hips forward, cock hitting the same spot. Dean groaned, squeezing his eyes tightly. Castiel cupped his cock and balls in hand, massaging him lightly as he fucked into him methodically. He squirmed, bucking into his hand and rocking back onto his cock, bottom lip firmly stuck between his teeth.

Dean felt Castiel pull out to the tip, and not move. He groaned again, trying to fuck back onto his cock. "Grab the headboard," Castiel let go of his arms, and Dean immediately reached forward to grab the headboard. He gripped it tightly as Castiel took hold of his hips and forced him to arch his back further. "Make some pretty noises for me, slut."

Dean wasn't prepared for the sharp thrust, Castiel's hips slamming his ass as if he had spanked him. Dean moaned and his hands trembled as Castiel did it again and again, his ass quickly stinging with pain. His cock bounced between his legs, slapping against his lower abdomen and thighs, dripping all over. "Cas-"

"Come on," Castiel rasped, a tiny moan escaping him. "I want you to come for me again."

"No! I can't, can't-" Dean shook his head, trying to wiggle away. Even as he said he couldn't, his cock said otherwise by leaking more precum and throbbing with a mix of pleasure and very slight pain. He'd already come much more than he ever had before, and he didn't care if his cock hurt later from denial, he just couldn't come.

"I wasn't asking, Dean," Castiel moaned, thrusting into him quick and fast, hips slapping his ass. Dean mewled, arching his back and pushing his ass into the air more, head dropping down between his arms and pushing into the pillow. "You're gonna come when I tell you."

"Nooo-" he sobbed, thighs quivering. "Pr-pretty p-pl-lease. N-no-"

Castiel hummed loudly, panting heavily. "Shit," he muttered, fingernails digging into Dean's hips. He jerked his hips in surprise, cock pulsing with delight at the action. " _Come._ "

"Fuck!" Dean clenched around him and felt tears slid down his face as he come all over the sheets, cock aching and throbbing, heart hammering in his chest and threatening to burst from inside his rib cage. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he let go of the headboard, pawing at the pillows below and crying softly into the one directly below his face.

Castiel pressed his chest to his back, nose brushing over his shoulder, lips pressing soft kisses to his flesh. "So good," he whispered in a raspy voice, panting against his skin. Castiel slipped out of him slowly, gently, and pulled Dean into his arms. "Come here?" Dean nuzzled his face into Castiel's sweaty neck, blinking away tears. "Are you okay?"

"Mm," Dean rested his head on Castiel's shoulder, frowning as he felt come slid down his leg. "Did you use a condom?"

"... no..." Castiel winced, pulling back and looking down. He squinted and then looked Dean in the eye. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"Too late," Dean muttered, burying himself back into Castiel's arms. Castiel didn't reply, but he did wrap his arms tightly around Dean and hold him close. "Was fun."

"Yes," Castiel agreed. "You looked amazing earlier." Dean felt his face burn at the reminder of his clothes and stripping. "So pretty." He didn't say anything, keeping his burning face buried in Castiel's neck. "It was torture watching you."

"I noticed," he muttered, clenching his jaw when he realized he said it out loud. Castiel huffed,rough lips brushing over Dean's temple. "So..."

"So."

"What now?" Dean didn't know if he was supposed to leave or what.

"What do you mean?" Castiel sounded confused.

"What do we do now?"

"Uh..." Castiel shifted and then sighed. "I probably wont make it for my last class."

"Sorry?"

"Don't be..." he hesitated. "Do you wanna cuddle under the sheets?" He sounded so adorably nervous. Dean snorted and pulled back, shifting off the bed and staring at the sheets.

"Clean it and maybe," he stood straight. "I'll be back." He ignored Castiel frown and partly limped into the bathroom. Dean shut the door and found a washcloth, wetting it lightly with water before cleaning himself up of lube and come.

He washed his face and hands and stared at himself in the mirror, frowning at the flushed and wide-eyed face that stared back at him. "Huh," Dean muttered, blinking twice. He dried his face and hands and stepped out of the bathroom, looking at Castiel as he set the last pillow back on the freshly changed sheets.

Castiel looked at him and offered a small smile, padding over and slipping into the bathroom. Dean walked over to the bed and crawled onto the nice smelling sheets, slipping underneath and burying his face in a pillow that smelled like fresh dryer sheets and Castiel.

Dean looked over as Castiel shut the bathroom door, walking to the bed and pulling the covers back. He slipped under and did something by the nightstand and suddenly all the lights turned off. "Do you mind?"

"Nah," Dean closed his eyes and sighed. Castiel shifted a little more and hesitantly slid closer to him, tucking himself into Dean's arms, burying his face in Dean's neck. "Can't sleep long."

"I'm a light sleeper," Castiel said. "I'll wake you in a little bit."

"M'kay," Dean yawned and snuggled closer, tightening his arms around Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> ***I know nothing about anything related to stripping so please excuse me for anything I fucked up.***
> 
> Hope you at least liked it. Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated! <3 :*


End file.
